Blazing Ice
by ElsaWinters
Summary: "He was cold as ice. As bitter as the December season. As heartless as a rock stone. He was frozen. Full of hatred and longing. But every frozen heart has a weakness, every bitter has its sweetness, every heartless person has a soft spot. And there was fire burning inside of him." Rated T may turn to M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

[one]

Rays of the luminous sun came shining down on the busy streets of Arendelle, with perfect timing. People below the hot bright sphere, where either walking, drinking their coffees to start the day or do their usual morning routine for school. Everyone was waking up, greeting the sun with smiles on their faces, or frowns and groans. However, one certain house where two teenagers, were still sleeping soundly on their respected beds, with their hands placed under their pillows. And that particular house is where our story will start.

The blonde older sister, with her hair stuck in different directions, was still sleeping with a trail of drool falling from her parted mouth, with a soft snore coming out of it. Her eyes closed, a patch of light suddenly flashed through her opened window with ease, earning a groan from the messy blonde. She turned to the other side of the bed, avoiding the _annoying _sun, disturbing her dreamless sleep. But the sun had its way and shone even brighter than before, illuminating the blue decorated room with the intention to wake the snoring blonde from her deep slumber.

She seemed to notice the blazing heat that was coming out of her glass window, and flipped back to where the light was coming from. Squinting her eyes at the blinding glow from the torturous sun, she let out a groan once more, before she sat up, rubbing her eyes with her closed fists. She let out a yawn as she turned her head to the side.

_7:05 am _

Furrowing her eyebrows, she shook her head at the alarm clock and arched her back, stretching her muscles and arms. She let out a yawn once more before she froze in realization. She snapped her head towards the clock again, and her eyes widen as she read the numbers over and over again. "Shit." She muttered under her breathe and stood up from her untidy bed, her feet touching the wooden floor. She scrambled against the slippery floor, as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." She kept saying as she stepped inside the bathroom. Once she was inside, she took off all her clothes, placing it on the hamper outside. She placed her hands on the handle, and twisted it to the right direction, as drops of cold water came running out above her. She shivered under the unforgiving cold, and began to hastily wash her body with soap, and also, at the same time, clean her hair with the strawberry-scented shampoo.

Once she was done, she took the towel, which was hang beside her and hurriedly wrapped it on her bare body. Stepping outside of the shower, she ran to her closet, nearly slipping and picked out her clothes for the day. She picked out a blue sweatshirt and dark jeans, placing it on her bed. The girl put on her clothes as she dried her hair in the process, her platinum blonde hair sticking into different directions and tried to comb it out with her brush.

By the time, it was 7:30 am, she was finished with everything and her hair, braiding it to the side. "All that's left is breakfast." She said to herself as she hurriedly went down the stairs. She was greeted at the sight of her sister, with her hair in two braids; she was wearing a red loose shirt and dark purple jeans. "Good morning Elsa!" exclaimed the strawberry-blonde girl with much enthusiasm. Elsa nodded in response and sat at the chair beside her.

They started eating at the food that was placed in front of them. Elsa gulped down the food, and wiped her mouth with the napkin beside her. "We better hurry, Anna. Or else, we'll be late on the first day of school." Elsa said in a stern voice as she stood up and walked towards her bag that was placed on the red couch. Anna nodded and drunk her orange juice as she also, stood up from the chair, earning a creak and hurriedly walk to her bag.

"Mom! We're going now!" Anna exclaimed and ran up to her sister, who was already in front of the door. "Okay, dear! Have fun at school!" Her mother replied and smiled at the two sisters. Once the door was closed, they hastily ran down the cemented stairs, and to the black car that was waiting outside for the two girls. Elsa opened the car door, which leaded to the front seat of the car while Anna sat at the back. "Let's go." Elsa said and shifted on her seat.

The driver nodded and started the ignition, driving away at speed. Anna watched as the trees pass by on her black glass window, as she let out a sigh, placing her hand on top of her palm for support. Elsa seemed to notice the look on her sister's face and turned to her. "Is everything okay?" She asked her, hoping for a positive answer from her enthusiastic sister. Anna furrowed her eyebrows and forced a smile back at her. "Y-yeah. Just nervous."

Elsa gave her a stern look and said, "C'mon. You know you can tell me anything." Anna pursed her lips together and fiddled with her fingers, "Well. What if it turns out, bad? What if they can't accept us? Accept me? I can't handle that again, Elsa. I don't want this to turn out bad like the last time." She explained and heaved out a sigh. "I wish we could just stay in one school for the rest of high school." Anna continued and looked down at her knees.

Elsa pursed her lips in a thin line and bit her lip, "Hey, don't worry. I'll be here if things start to get out of hand again, okay? I promise." She said as she placed her hand on her sister's lap. Anna looked up at her sister and let a smile to her lips, "Yeah. Thanks Elsa." She nodded and removed her hand from her lap and turned back to the front. "We're almost here, mistress." She heard the driver beside her said and nodded.

As they were nearing the school, Elsa saw a man with silver hair, and the sun is helping it shine even brighter with blue eyes. He was sitting on the street across from the school they were enrolled, with a cigarette placed between his mouth, a rose tattoo was placed on his neck and his hand on the cigarette as he let out a puff of smoke from his lips. He was wearing a black shirt paired with black jeans and black converse. Elsa leaned on the window to get a better look at the man, and saw a ring pierced on his lips.

Furrowing her brows, she shivered in disgust and quickly turned away from the man and diverted her attention back at the school. "We're here, mistress." The driver said as he stopped the car right in front of the large gates. Anna opened the door and closed it behind her, her bag hang lazily on her back. Elsa was also outside with her bag on her shoulders. She turned to Anna and smiled, "Let's go?"

Anna nodded in response and walked towards the gate with much nervousness boiling inside her, with Elsa following close behind. The guards outside the gates, with stern looks on their faces looked at the two girls approaching them. They turned to one another with confused looks on their faces, as if they haven't saw the two of them before, which they really didn't. The guard looked at the Elsa and furrowed his brows, "IDs please." He stated and stretched his hand.

Elsa was taken aback but gradually searched for their IDs inside her bag. After a few seconds, she found the two IDs and placed it on his palm. The guard looked down at the rectangle shaped cards on his palm and nodded. "Let them pass." He said and the gates slowly opened to reveal a very busy school with students chirping happily with their group of friends, while some were sitting on the green grass with books on their laps.

The girls looked amazed at how big the school was. Anna's eyes seemed to sparkle in excitement as she grinned at the people around her. Elsa, however, started to feel nauseous and tried her best not to panic at the people that were surrounding her. She felt all eyes on her as they stepped inside the large school, watching them like a predator. Anna grinned even more, showing her teeth and turned to her sister, who had her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed together. She seemed to notice her sister's gloominess and frowned, "Oh, c'mon! Cheer up, Elsa! I'm sure this year is going to be a blast! I mean, look! There are so many people and the school is so big!" Anna exclaimed and continued to look around the school.

"Yeah sure." Elsa muttered under her breath as she let out a sigh. _**"How ironic, you're the one who is so nervous now instead of Anna." **_She heard her subconscious laugh at her and tried her best not to snap at her. It was truly ironic how Elsa was so pumped up about the new school, and Anna was so down on the dumps. And now that they switched, Elsa wished nothing more than to stay in her house, where she belongs with her beloved books. Speaking of books, she wondered if the school is as large as the library room.

As the two of them walked towards the door, they were greeted by some people here and there. "Good morning!" Elsa heard one of them, but continued to ignore them. Anna, however, was throwing smiles back at them, like she knew already knew them. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at her as they neared the stairs. They stepped inside the school; their shoes touched the marble white floors, as they made their way to the office, where they are going to get their schedule.

"Elsa! This place is huge!" Anna whispered at her as she smiled at the girl with crimson hair. The girl smiled shyly back at her. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and continued to walk with heavy footsteps. She suddenly stopped in mid-tracks as she realized something. Anna cocked an eyebrow at her and asked, "What's wrong?" A worried look sketched on Anna's face.

She turned around to face her sister, "I just realized something. I don't know where the office is." Elsa said and nervously chuckled at her actions. Anna was not amused as she rolled her eyes at her sister, "No duh! We're new here!" She exclaimed as she looked around the crowd, looking for a friendly face that she could ask. Anna spotted a cheery blonde girl, with emerald eyes, wearing a pink tank top paired with white jeans and pink flats, her hair in loose curves. She was talking to a girl with a messy-haired redhead, who was wearing a green-blue sweatshirt and a short that went down to her thighs paired with boots.

She smiled to herself and turned to her sister, "Hey! Let's ask them!" She said. Anna didn't wait for her sister's response, for she knew she will only say no to her suggestion, and grabbed her by the arm. "Anna, no!" Elsa exclaimed as she tried to get away from her sister's grip. She practically dragged her to the two girls who were now laughing at each other's gossips. "Hey! You guys!" Anna yelled and dragged her sister to them.

The two of them abruptly stopped and faced Anna, with confused looks on their faces. When they were in front of them, Anna gave her warmest smile and said, "Hello there! We're kind of new here and we just wanted to ask something." The blonde's eyes widen realization and grinned, clasped her hands together and jumped, "Really? Then welcome to _Walt DreamWorks_! Where all of your-"

"Yeah, yeah, Punz. I'm pretty sure they already know." The redhead said and rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Whatever, Merida." The blonde spat and stuck her tongue out at her. "Anyway, I'm Rapunzel Corona, and this is Merida Dunbroch. Ignore her rudeness, she can be like that with new people." Rapunzel said and smiled at the two of them. Anna nodded at them and smiled, "I'm Anna, Anna Summers and this is my sister Elsa." She said and looked at her sister.

Rapunzel waved at her and Elsa just nodded at her. "So, umm. What is it?" Merida asked and crossed her arms. "Oh right! We wanted to know where the office is, we really need to get our schedules so that we can go to our classes." She said and looked at Rapunzel. "Calm down, hon. Classes don't start until 8:30 here, and it's still.." Rapunzel trailed off and looked at her watch, "8:00, so no need to rush." She chuckled.

Merida nodded in anticipation and said, "C'mon, we'll take you to the office."

Anna nodded and walked towards them, as they went towards the hallway, with Elsa behind them. She let out a sigh as she muttered, "This is going to be a long year."

_**. . . .**_

**Ahhhh! A new story? :D Y'ALL SHOULD BE PROUD OF ME! xD This is my first time writing a high school fan fic, so um. Yeah. And btw, Jack Frost is so damn hot when he's bad! *^* And yup, he's bad here! 3 I hope you love it! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

[two]

As the three of them were walking towards the office, stares were given to the two unfamiliar faces, otherwise known as Elsa and Anna. Elsa pursed her lips together, as she secretly watched the people's stares on them, like they were some kind of psychos who just got out of an asylum. Whispers can be heard from afar and Elsa clutched her bag closer to her. "Who is she?" She heard one of them whispered to her other friend. "I don't know, but she definitely doesn't belong here. Just look at her clothes."

Elsa looked down at her clothes and furrowed her brows. _'What's wrong with the way I dress?' _She thought and let out a sigh. Then, she looked at Anna's clothes and to be honest, her sister has more fashion sense than her. She quietly followed the three of them, ignoring the snide remarks from the people around her.

As soon as they reached the office, Merida and Rapunzel stopped and faced the two of them. "Well, we're here!" She exclaimed and gestured for the door. "We'll wait here." Merida said and crossed her arms. Anna nodded and turned to Elsa, who had her eyes focused on somebody else. She arched an eyebrow and looked at the person, which she was looking at. "Hey, Elsa!" She whispered which made Elsa jump.

Elsa turned to her sister and snapped away from her thoughts. "We're here. Let's go inside?" Her sister suggested and walked towards the door, with Elsa following closely behind. Anna twisted the doorknob open, and was greeted at the sight of a man, not older than forty with a prickle of beard covering his jaws, with a dark brown hair. He was writing something on a piece of paper when a cough interrupted him.

He stopped in mid-tracks and looked up at the person. Elsa was taken aback at his face and narrowed her eyes at him. _'He looks so familiar.' _She thought but quickly shook it away. "G-good morning, sir. We would like to get our schedule, we are the new students here." She stuttered and turned to Anna. He nodded his head and opened his drawer, grabbed a paper and placed it above his table.

"So, your names are probably, Elsa and Anna Summers. Right?" He said and looked up at the duo. They nodded and Elsa couldn't help but feel intimidated by his stare. He nodded once more, before he grabbed two pieces of paper and reached it to them. "Here." He said.

Anna took her schedule from the man's hand, and so did Elsa. "I hope you study hard and make friends, okay?" He smiled at them and continued on with his paper works. "C'mon, Elsa." Anna said and spun her heel, walking towards the door. Elsa followed her, clutching her schedule on her hands with furrowed brows. She twisted the door knob open, and was greeted by Merida and Rapunzel.

"Hey, guys! So, how did it go?" Rapunzel asked while tapping her foot at the white floor. "He was very nice, I guess." Elsa replied and opened her schedule. "Let me see!" Rapunzel exclaimed and grabbed Elsa's schedule, making her jump in surprise. "May I borrow?" Merida asked Anna, and gestured for her schedule, which she gladly gave.

The two girls looked at their schedules, with furrowed brows and pursed lips, while Anna and Elsa looked at them and waited for their reactions. After a while, they finally looked up from the paper and crossed their arms. "So?" Anna asked while fiddling her fingers. Merida looked at Rapunzel and nodded, "Looks like Rapunzel and Elsa, will be joining most classes together, while me and you." She trailed off and looked at Anna, "We'll be joining first period today."

Elsa looked at Rapunzel and waited for her reaction. Rapunzel, however, furrowed her brows and pouted her lips, "Aww, but I wanted to be with Anna." She said and crossed her arms. Elsa gazed down and pursed her lips together. Rapunzel untangled her arms from her chest and wrapped her arms around Elsa, "I was just kidding, Elsie." She whispered and let a giggle escaped her mouth.

Elsa let out a sigh of relief and nodded, "Let's go?" Rapunzel nodded and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the hallways. Elsa fought a chuckle and bit her lip as she thought, _'She acts like Anna.'_ And then followed her to the supposed room, with her hand clasping her arm. With their shoes making clicking sounds as they ran across the hallways, a man with brown disheveled hair and emerald eyes walked out of one of the rooms, with a book placed between his arms.

He turned to the noise, with an arched brow, only to see Elsa and Rapunzel giggling and running towards him. "Hey Hiccup!" Rapunzel exclaimed and waved her hand towards the green-eyed boy. He nodded and crossed his arms, his book placed on his chest, "And what exactly are you doing?" He said and turned to the woman beside her.

Elsa, however, abruptly stopped running, which also made Rapunzel stop. "Oh, you know, just trying to make it to first class before the bell rings." She replied and a grin made its way towards her lips, showing her pearly whites. Hiccup rolled his eyes at her and untangled his arms from his chest. "So, um. Who's this?" He asked and gestured a hand to Elsa.

"Oh, right! Umm, this is Elsa Summers. She's kind of a newbie here." She said and winked at Hiccup. He let out a sigh before he opened his book, "Well, you guys better hurry or Mr. Smith will get you for being late on his class. You know, how he gets." He replied, not looking up from his book, which seemed to contain everything about dragons. Rapunzel nodded and was about to walk away, with her hand still on Elsa's arms, when she turned once more to him. "Still reading about dragons, I see."

"Of course. This is a priority to me, and you, of all people know that." Hiccup replied and spun his heel back inside the classroom, "And by the way, I saw Jack outside the school again. I think he's smoking again, or something. You better tell him to stop before his father knows about this." He continued and walked towards his seat.

Rapunzel nodded once more, before dragging Elsa again. Elsa, however, pondered about what Hiccup just said and furrowed her brows, "Who's Jack?" She asked her as she tried to keep up with Rapunzel's fast pace. She shook her head and pursed her lips together, "No one." She replied bitterly and turned to the room, where a sign hang. It was written with bolded letters as it read, "**English**"

"We're here." She said and held the door knob with her free hand, twisting it open, to reveal a very noisy room filled with teenagers, who were either laughing or putting make-up on their faces. She let out a sigh and turned to Elsa. "Umm, how can I say this? Welcome to English class?" She said and let out a nervous chuckle. Elsa arched an eyebrow and turned to the noisy room, with furrowed brows.

"Is it always like this?" She asked, a worried look plastered on her face as she examined the room.

"Get use to it." She heard a voice speak behind her and flinched in surprise. Rapunzel froze and looked past Elsa with a horrified look on her face. Elsa turned to the person who was speaking, to find a silver-haired man, a foot taller than her with icy blue eyes and a tattoo on his neck. Elsa felt her breathing hitched as she stared up at the man in front of her. He looked back down at her with a cold glare and pursed lips.

"Jack."

* * *

_**. . . .**_

_**DUN DUN DUN. Okay, to clear things up, Rapunzel was the one who said the last word, okay? It wasn't Elsa ;) Hihihi.**_


	3. Chapter 3

[Three]

Rapunzel was never fond of Jack Frost.

No. In fact, she loathes him like a man's hatred towards his enemy. She was so sure that Jack wouldn't come to first class today, he always did. So, what made him change his mind? Furrowing her eyebrows, she took a step forward to him, looking up to him. If looks could kill, then Jack was a dead man already. He glared back down at the blonde, anger and venom flashed through his icy blue eyes. She clenched her knuckles as she asked through gritted teeth, "Why the hell are you here?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at her and replied, "This is my first class. Have you forgotten? Or are you just that stupid?" She was taken aback at his answer, but then again, this is Jack we're talking about. Pursing her lips together, she bit the insides of her cheeks as she fought the urge to slap the man in front of her. "But, you never go to first class. So, what made you change your plans?" She asked once more and crossed her arms.

"That's none of your business, anymore. Now get out of my way, before I do something drastic." He said and took a step forward; walking past her like she was nothing and turned to the woman beside her. Elsa, however, furrowed her brows at the man, which was staring at her with narrowed blue eyes as he walked past her too. Shaking her head, she lifted a hand and placed it on Rapunzel's shoulder, making her flinch in surprise.

Rapunzel turned around to face Elsa. She let out a sigh and dropped her gaze down on the floor. "Was that Jack?" She asked her. Rapunzel only nodded in response and looked up at her. "Is he always like that?" Elsa questioned once more before she turned around again, to see Jack had already seated at the very back of the classroom, with an empty seat beside him. She turned back to Rapunzel, with furrowed brows. "Yeah, don't worry you'll get used to him. He's not usually like this; I don't know why he suddenly changed to _that_."

She nodded her head in understanding and looked around the classroom. "Well, let's sit down before our professor comes inside." She said and walked towards a vacant seat, with Rapunzel following behind her. "Is this seat available?" Elsa asked towards a girl with dark ebony hair, with black lipstick plastered on her lips. She nodded shyly and looked away.

Elsa smiled and turned to Rapunzel, "Let's sit here. There are two seats vacant here." She said and gestured for the two empty seats across her. Rapunzel once again nodded and looked at the two seats. Elsa grabbed the chair and sent it backwards, creating a creaking sound and sat down. She placed her hands on top of the desk, with Rapunzel doing the same thing. Once the two of them were settled, Elsa's eyes landed on the boy that was sitting in front of her. His back was facing her, but she can tell that he was one good-looking man. He had auburn hair; his muscles can be visible from under his clothing. She turned her head, to get a better view of him and saw that he had sideburns along his ears.

She shifted back on her seat and let out a sigh as she waited for their professor to go inside. Her prayers were answered, by a loud noise coming out of the closed door. The door suddenly burst open to reveal a man in his mid-twenties, with blonde hair and blue eyes, with a book placed under his arms as he walked towards his desk in front of the class.

"Good morning class. I am Mr. Smith, otherwise known as your Biology professor. I will be teaching you fellas about the wonders of nature and how our body works. Now, before we start, I'll explain the rules and regulations here in my class. This is first period after all." He said and placed his book down on the wooden desk, opening it and retrieving a white piece of paper, containing black-inked cursive writings.

Elsa sat up straight as she placed her hand on top of her hand, watching the teacher with engross and nervousness shown on her eyes. "Rule one, no talking during my class. Rule two, no eating or drinking during I'm discussing." And the list just goes on as Elsa tried to listen at the rules, which were supposed to obey. Her eyes were drooping as she struggled to keep her eyes opened.

"Jack Frost." Her ears perked up at the sound of his name, and her eyes suddenly came to life. "What?" He spat at their professor as he continued to carve something on a piece of wood, ignoring the rude stares he was getting. Elsa turned her head to the person, who was now the center of attention due to his actions. His professor tried his best to calm down as he replied, "What did I just say about Rule number ten?"

"That you're an ass for interrupting on what I was doing and you don't deserve my attention?" He asked sarcastically, as roars of laughter erupted inside the classroom. Mr. Smith was now fuming in anger, as his face resembled a red tomato and clenched his already closed fists. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, in an attempt to calm himself down. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows as she looked down at her desk.

She gazed up at their professor and blinked her eyes. Pity washed over her and she suddenly stood up from her seat, earning looks from their classmates and Jack's. He crossed his arms, leaned back on his seat and arched an eyebrow at her. Elsa closed her eyes for a brief moment, letting everything sink in her mind before she opened them again. She turned around to face Jack with furrowed brows and pursed lips.

"You!" She exclaimed and pointed a finger at him. Jack didn't look even one bit amused, as he kept staring at the girl across him. "How dare you say that to our professor?! Don't you have any respect at all? He was being very generous and all you do is disrespect him? You're the one who doesn't deserve attention! If you keep acting like that, then you don't deserve to be in this class. Hell! Even this university! So will you please stop being an ass and try to listen for once?"

Silence engulfed the room, as Rapunzel stared wide-eyed at Elsa, along with her classmates. Jack, however, wasn't one bit happy with what she said and stood up from his seat, "You don't even know what you're saying, blondie. So, if I were you, I'd shut my fucking mouth and not stick my ass into some other people's business." He replied and grabbed his bag from his chair, slung it lazily on his shoulders and walked off towards the door. Twisting the door knob and slamming it shut behind him.

Elsa let out a sigh and sat back on her seat, feeling the looks given from her classmates. She turned to their professor and said, "Please continue." Mr. Smith, however, was staring at her wide-eyed and quickly shook it off. Clearing his throat, he replied, "Thank you for that Ms. Summers, but there's really no need. I've gotten used to him these past few years, and I can handle him. But I appreciate it, so thanks again."

She nodded and blinked, "That guy needs discipline sir, and I was just giving that to him." She said and smiled at him. He nodded and turned to the paper on the desk, "So. Let's continue."

* * *

_**. . .**_

**Ooooh, feisty Elsa! ;) I hope you guys liked this chapter! 3 please do review/comment or add this to your favorites! :D That would mean a lot :) **


	4. Chapter 4

[Four]

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" Jack muttered under his breath as he walked through the hallways, with a frown etched on his pale face, examining every person that were roaming past him, like a hawk from above the trees. He gazed down at the tiled floor while he was walking, with both of his hands placed inside his pockets and his hood fixed on top of his head, covering his deadly stare. Jack clenched his jaw as he remembered the scene that occurred a few minutes ago.

Furrowing his brows, he tried to remember the woman who dared to oppose him. _"She must've been new here in this university. Well, shame on her." _He thought bitterly as he stopped in mid-tracks, closing his eyes with much force and tried to remember the face of the woman. Then, ever so suddenly the image of the blonde, with bright blue eyes and blue sweatshirt appeared on his mind, out of nowhere like a dust in the wind.

"Damn." He whispered and leaned against the wall as he opened his eyes, looking up at the people walking by. He then spotted the familiar brown mops across him, with a book tucked under his arms.

"Hey Hiccup!" He exclaimed as the brunette snapped his head towards the noise that echoed throughout the hallway. Narrowing his eyes, he walked towards Jack with a frown on his face. "Jack? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Mr. Smith's class?" Hiccup asked and crossed his arms at the man.

Jack let out an annoyed sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose before replying through gritted teeth, "That's exactly why I called you." Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Jack's aggressiveness but then again, he had gotten used to it the past few years. "Let me guess, he kicked you out of his class again?" He remarked sarcastically as he arched the edge of his lips upwards, in a sly smile.

"No, of course not. I'd be more than willing to get out of his retarded class." He snapped at him as he diverted his eyes at the people walking by, searching for the familiar platinum blonde hair. Hiccup raised his hands in defense and replied, "Okay, okay. Calm down, I was just asking."

"Well then next time, don't ask stupid questions. I thought you were a smart guy." He said bitterly and bit his lip as he searched for the duo. Hiccup rolled his eyes at him and let out a huff, "Shut up Jack. Anyway, can you tell me the reason as to why you called me while I was busy walking towards my class?" Jack snapped his head towards him and his anger immediately boiled up inside of him as he tried his best not to punch the wall that was nearby.

"Right. Do you know a girl with platinum blonde hair? Wearing a blue sweatshirt? She was with Rapunzel a few minutes ago." He asked as he continued to look for the woman, with furrowed brows and pursed lips. Hiccup gazed up and placed his finger under his chin, "Well if you put it that way, I do see a girl like that. In fact, I think I know her name." He replied.

"Who?" Jack asked and looked at Hiccup, waiting for his answer. "I think it's Elisa? Or Ella? Yeah, something like that." Hiccup let out a sigh and furrowed his brows, "Well, um yeah. She's very lovely and nice. She's kind of a newbie here. Anyway, why do you want to know?" Jack narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the floor, trying to analyze her name and her appearance.

"Hiccup, make up your fucking mind. Is it Elisa or Ella?" He said through gritted teeth and clenched his knuckles at his sides. Hiccup widens his eyes and stepped back, "I don't remember! All I know is that it's between those two! I swear, Jack." He exclaimed as he looked around at the crowd before them. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because she fucked with me, that's why!" He yelled at him and shrugged him off, walking away towards the exit of the building with heavy footsteps and clenched knuckles. Hiccup looked at Jack as he slowly disappeared from his sight. He let out a sigh as soon as he was gone and muttered, "Jack. Why won't you ever learn?"

* * *

"No! There is no fucking way I'm apologizing to that bitch!" Jack yelled at the man in front of him as he stood up from his seat, earning a loud creak. The man let out a sigh and removed his glasses, rubbing it using his fingers and placed it back on his eyes. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he leaned on down, in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Jack, you have to understand. What you did to her was rude and uncivilized; especially that she's new here. And you also, have to apologize to Mr. Smith. You also disrespected him and called him an _ass_. Do you even realize what you just did? You humiliated him in front of class! Lucky for him, Summers was there to defend him for your actions."

"Will you shut the fuck up? You don't know shit so shut the hell up! That Smith should be used to my actions now! And to that Summers, she doesn't know shit either! She doesn't deserve my fucking apology. Nobody deserves it." He said and crossed his arms, knitting his brows together and his lips in a grim line as he stared at the man.

"Don't use that language on me, young man! First of all, that's **Mr. Smith **to you. Second, at least she has more guts than you do. Look, I don't even know why I let you in this university in the first place! My mistake." He spat out as he glared daggers at Jack.

"Fuck you. Fuck all of you." Was all Jack said before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him with a loud thud. He looked down at the floor and bit the insides of his cheek. Looks and stares were given to him as they walked past. He looked up and glared at the crowd, "What the fuck are you all looking at?!" He yelled.

They immediately looked away from Jack and continued walking back to their rooms. Jack let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, in an attempt to calm himself down. Tugging at his silver hair, he shut his eyes for a brief moment before he opened them. Letting out a sigh once more, Jack took a step forward towards the crowd. And soon enough, he was one with them, walking with a straight face, his hands tucked inside his pockets and his hood was once again fixed on top of his head, looking straight at the way.

He continued to walk straight until he reached his destination where he saw a familiar platinum blonde hair with a blonde beside her. His breathing stopped as he stared at the woman, anger boiling up inside of him, as he clenched his knuckles inside his pockets. Jack ran towards the girl, with furrowed brows and gritted teeth.

* * *

Elsa let out a laugh at Mr. Smith's joke and covered her face with her hands as she mumbled the words, "Oh my gosh.." Rapunzel turned her head towards Elsa and let a smile on her face, "Mr. Smith is a funny guy when you get to know him better. Just don't get on his bad side, otherwise you'll end up like Jack." She said and let out a giggle.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, I'm enjoying my stay here in Walt Dreamworks so far. I just hope no trouble comes in my way. All I want is to graduate and go to college, find a job and earn money. And maybe I'll find my soul mate along the way." She replied and chuckled.

"You believe in those things? About those destiny and soul mates things? Oh, please! Those stuffs are too overrated if you ask me." Rapunzel retorted and leaned her head on her palm. "Why? Don't you? And yes, I so happen to believe in true love. Although, I believe in the statement 'You can't marry a man you just met'" Elsa let out a laugh once more before shrugging Rapunzel off.

Rapunzel raised her shoulders and diverted her attention back at their professor, as he explained the evolution of mankind. She fought the urge to roll her emerald eyes at Mr. Smith's another lame joke, with Elsa laughing beside her. Seriously? Does she really think that he's funny? Rolling her eyes playfully at her, she diverted her attention to the girl beside her, who was writing something on her black notebook.

"Hey." She whispered at her, making her jump in surprise and her writing crooked. Rapunzel fought the urge to giggle and smiled at her, "What's your name?" She asked. "I'm Mavis." The girl replied and tucked a loose strand of her dark hair to her ear. "Are you new here?"

"Y-yeah, kind of." Mavis stuttered out and pursed her black lips together. "Me and my little sister actually, Violet." Rapunzel's eye widens slightly and she nodded in understanding. "So, have you made new friends yet?" She asked, as she shifted on her seat, leaning up to get a closer look on her.

Mavis shook her head and muttered, "You're the first person who actually talked to me." And looked away from Rapunzel's gaze on her. Scrunching her eyebrows, she looked down then back up at her. "Wait a sec." Rapunzel said and turned to Elsa. "Hey, Elsa." She whispered, placing her hand on her shoulder, shaking it lightly.

Elsa turned to her with a frown on her face, "What?" Rapunzel gestured her lips back at Mavis. "See that girl over there?" She whispered and Elsa nodded her head, looking past Rapunzel and to the girl that she mentioned. "Yeah. What about her?" Elsa asked. "She's kind of new here, and she hasn't made even a single friend. So, um, let's be friendly and say hi?"

Furrowing her brows, she looked at Mavis once more before nodding. "Hey, Mavis." Rapunzel said and leaned back on her seat. Mavis snapped her head towards the two of them and pursed her lips together. "This is Elsa. She's new here, too. Say hi, Elsie." Rapunzel teasingly said and a smirk made its way to her lips. Elsa rolled her eyes at her and smiled at Mavis, "Hey there."

"H-hello." Mavis replied and shyly smiled back. "What's your name?" Elsa asked and leaned on her desk. "M-Mavis, Mavis Transylvania." She said and fiddled with her fingers.

"Any siblings with you?"

"My sister, Violet Transylvania."

"Oh." Elsa said and nodded her head. "Well, it's really a pleasure to meet you Mavis. I hope we can get along and be close friends." Mavis smiled at her and also, nodded her head, "It's nice to meet you too, Elsa."

Just then, a cough interrupted their conversation, making their heads snapped to the voice. "Well, would you girls like to share something in front of the class?" Mr. Smith's voice echoed throughout the room, with a hint of tease can be heard. Elsa shook her head and let out a chuckle, "No. sorry, Mr. Smith. I was just making new friends. Really sorry."

"I'll let this slip one time, Elsa because you've been kind enough to laugh at my horrid jokes." Roars of laughter erupted inside the classroom, causing Mr. Smith to blush. Elsa let out a loud laugh as she covered her mouth with her hand. Rapunzel, however, was not amused as she arched an eyebrow at him, "You just realized that now?" She muttered as she shook her head at their professor.

"I think he's funny." She heard Mavis said and turned her head towards her. "Seriously? Well, you and Elsa can team up because I will never find his jokes funny. They're just lame puns and all." She retorted and let out a huff. Mavis let out a giggle and replied, "Oh, come on. Cheer up. That's why I'm laughing. It's so lame, it made me laugh."

Rapunzel arched an eyebrow at her and turned to Elsa. "I'm sure Elsa feels the same." Mavis said once more before turning to their professor with a grin on her face. Scrunching her nose, she looked at Elsa with a disapproving look, "Nah. I think she's really into the jokes. What a sad world she's living." She said and shook her head.

"Okay, class. That's it for today! I hope you study your lessons, for tomorrow we shall have a quiz!" Smith exclaimed and gathered his things together. "You may go now." He said and gestured for the door. Shuffles can be heard as the students gradually stepped out of the classroom, with Mr. Smith following behind them, leaving the three girls alone.

"What's your next class?" Rapunzel asked Mavis as she placed her notebooks back inside her bag. Mavis took a paper inside her pocket and opened it, revealing her schedule. "It's Algebra. Oh geez." She muttered under her breath and let out a sigh. "Really? Well, too bad. Mine's History, which is much worse than yours."

"What about you Elsa?" Elsa took her schedule from her pockets and read out loud, "History." Rapunzel grinned and jumped, "Yay!" She turned to Mavis and said, "See ya later after class? Just meet us in the cafeteria?" Mavis nodded her head at her and replied, "Yeah, I'll see you guys there."

"Well, I better hurry. Bye Elsa! Bye Rapunzel!" Mavis exclaimed and waved her hands at the duo, grabbing her bag and hung it on her back, jogging outside of the classroom. "It's Punzie!" Rapunzel exclaimed and shook her head. She turned to Elsa and said, "Let's go?"

Nodding her head, she followed Rapunzel out of the classroom with her bag hung lazily on her shoulder. While they were walking towards the room, she looked around the crowd for her sister, but failed miserably. She pursed her lips together and shook her head, _"Calm down Elsa. She's probably in her class." _Elsa thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" She snapped her head towards Rapunzel and nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking of my sister, Anna." Rapunzel smiled at her and shook her head, "Don't worry. I'm sure she's okay with Merida beside her." Nodding her head in approval, they continued to walk towards the supposed room, with Rapunzel's constant jokes, which made Elsa smile and laugh a little.

Just then, she heard Rapunzel stop in mid-tracks, her body froze as she looked at the person behind them. She arched an eyebrow at her and turned to the person she was looking, to see Jack running towards them at full speed. Without no time to react, she looked at him wide-eyed and mouth slightly parted.

And the next thing she knew, she was being pushed back against the wall with Jack in front of her.

* * *

_**. . . .**_

**Long chapter! xD You better be happy and smile for what I did! This took me hours to write and all xD Please comment/review and tell me what you think! I need your opinion on this :) Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
